Iseno Vizine
Iseno Vizine, also known as "The Bounty Hunter", like most of their kind, was a freelance rogue that sought out those with a large sum of credits on their head, and eliminated or captured these individuals. The Bounty Hunter has no known name in the crime syndicates, only really known by appearance alone; occasionally call-signed as "Distorted" based on their augmented voice. They have built up a vague reputation, as a silent and brutal killer. __TOC__ Biography Early life The early on life of the Bounty Hunter revolved around the typical female Twi'lek lifestyle, which of course was being abducted and used as a slave. She was only about a year old when a Huttese crime syndicate came and abducted her from her family, and brought her back to Tatooine. On Tatooine, the Twi'lek was raised by other slave women, until she was the age of five. At this age, she was forced into small labour, like having to take drinks to the Syndicates leader and right hand men. Her life was very simplistic, but she hated every moment of it, and was constantly trying to escape throughout her life, but of course would be punished everytime. Her job as a discrete waitress ended once she became fifteen years old, and was now forced to start publicly serving drinks, to her greater displeasure. It was now that she gave herself a name, being sickened by her constant acknowledgement as: Twi'lek bitch, or slave. She named herself 'Iseno Vizine', but this so called improvement in life was outweighed by the upcoming negatives. Upon reaching the age of eighteen; her slavery became, by the obvious nature of the Huttese syndicates, very much sexualised. Iseno was sold off to another Huttese clan, who forced her to dance for visitors in live performances, and unfortunately be 'used' behind stage. This drove the young woman to become who she'd be in the future; a bitter one. Her attitude towards life was melted down and rebuilt, and she began to redevelop her original escape plans. After another year of being abused for the pleasure of others, her escape plans became obsolete. The True Mandalorian Remnants, that were working as a discrete mercenary detachment for the Hutt that Iseno served under, happened to be hanging around this day. They saw the clear look of grief upon the young Twi'lek, and moved on completely unmoved. However, the Commander of this specific squad saw something more... a fire. She was in grief, and misery, but this Commander could see how she had an anger that could be fueled into a pure warrior. The Mandalorian then bought the enslaved Iseno, and brought her back with the rest of the squad to their hideout on the planet. Later life Iseno stayed with the Supercommandos of the True Mandalorian Remnants for a decade; learning their ways of combat, and the way they seemed to own a battlefield with pure skill and tactical knowledge. Though, it was very much on her nerves. Whenever she had to recite the Supercommando Codex, it was a constant reminder that she was stuck with another set of rules. Her bitterness, built up over the years of her previous slavery, was very persistent, and it led to much conflict with her superiors. They resented her for her lack of honor, as she fought in a very dirty manner; always moving for the cheap shots and never initiating straight combat unless forced to. After her decade was over, she packed her bags and left. The Mandalorians would have gone after her, but she told them she would put her skills she had learned from them to good use, as a Bounty Hunter. With this knowledge, the Supercommandos did not let out their justice onto her for breaking the code, and let her go. Though they did continue to resent her and her dishonor. Iseno now out on the streets of Tatooine, could only follow her own words, and went to find any bounties. Of course, at this time, she was still wearing her beskar'gam, and found bounties rather easily when she was noticed as a Mandalorian. This was due to the legendary deeds of the late Fett family (Boba and Jango Fett), having printed a solid remembrance of the Mandalorian mercenary culture into the galaxy's crime syndicates knowledge. She took small jobs at first, as she had a need for simplistic requirements, like her sustenance and finding somewhere to stay. It wasn't until she was thirty four, five years later, that she began to make a name for herself. Iseno had always kept her identity on the down low, and consistently found ways of keeping it that way. During her five years, she had integrated her beskar'gams durasteel into a more fitting, and less attention seeking armor that could fit underneath a coat, and even forged a whole new mask out of a more refined mixture of Beskar Iron (Mandalorian Iron) plating, with simplistic durasteel lining. This mask heavily affected her voice, as it came with an automatic voice augmentation device, so when she wore the helmet her voice became indistinguishable from her natural vocals. Over time, taking more and more jobs; a reputation was formed. Iseno became known simply as, "The Bounty Hunter" due to her lack of sharing, as well as her disbelief in fame. Her voice augmentation also created a more discrete call-sign used in reference to her, "Distorted". This reputation was nothing to her actions, as she became something of a ghost. Target after target, important figures and criminals of every scale began turning up dead or missing, and without any proof of them being there. Iseno's reputation became not that of her predecessor Mandalorian Bounty Hunters; not a legend, but a myth. She was a silent killer, but a simplistic one. She would arrive at the scene, and kill who needed to be killed in actions that could last under five seconds. It didn't matter how many guards they had, because they were all usually felled in her silent operations. Her reputation led to the fanatical belief that she would be the one to come after anyone with a Bounty, like the Grim Reaper to criminals who had a price on their head. This reputation led to her being recruited by the very same people who had abused her in her younger years, but by this point she had developed her hatred towards them into a need to take advantage of them; it was her turn to enjoy the luxuries that the people had enjoyed taking from her. It didn't take long for her to reach the top of a Huttese crime lords list of Bounty Hunters, and she was very well paid for her services. This lifestyle very much suited Iseno, as she had almost lost the grudging factor she had towards the Crime Lord that had used her for such demeaning purposes, because he was now one of the clients paying her to do jobs. In 20 aby, Iseno finally got the revenge she had almost forgotten about. The Huttese Crime Lord who had purchased her from her first owner, had an inescapable bounty placed on his head. He had, unfortunately for his sake, been missing out on his protection payments to the more feared Huttese clans, and they were taking full advantage of taking him out. At the very sight of this bounty; Iseno couldn't resist accepting it. She infiltrated the Hutts hideout, and found the cowering slug in his chambers after following his movement through walkways integrated into the underbelly of the floor. In his chambers, Iseno broke her own rule about minimizing her own detection, because she stepped into his field of view in order for the slug to know who his assassin was. Removing her mask briefly in order to show the tyrant who she was, the Hutt was astounded to see that she had become so much more than she was. Though, this did not last long, because it became pleads and begs for mercy. Iseno then gunned down the Hutt with her blaster, making sure to set an example for those who treated her terribly, by leaving his mangled, smoking corpse in his own room to be discovered. This led to the breaking of several truce pacts between different crime organisations, as well as a few to disband from the retirement of leaderships; everyone was afraid of being picked of by Iseno. New Republic era The Bounty Hunt Iseno was now in the attention of Godfather, because of her actions causing the collapse of several crime syndicates alignments and protection payments, causing outright war among the criminals. The Crime Boss took her service and paid her to prove herself. Going through tasks, which involved eliminating First Order troopers, a strange scenario with a Fathier, and attacking a Galactic Resistance Officer, she proved heself worthy most definitely. Iseno eliminated the Resistance soldiers in a simplistic, brutal manner, and ended up confronted by Miles Tramerus who was present at the time. This led to a brief stare down, but Godfather had other plans. In a fell swoop of betrayal, Godfather had sent Fallen Empire troops to destroy the Iseno, in order to get the credits he'd paid the her back. Iseno and Miles vaguely worked together to kill the forces with Miles distracting, and Iseno throwing in a thermal implosion device. The confrontation continued on afterwards, when Godfather entered the cantina and confronted the pair, though Iseno blatantly shocked Miles in expectation of gaining Godfathers favor again, but Godfather attacked her nevertheless. The fight went on shortly, Miles rejoining for a moment, before godfather brought the building down on top of the pair of them. Iseno braced for impact, but was buried underneath the rubble. Miles dug her up from the wreckage, though she was fine, her durasteel armor saving her from serious harm. The pair split up after exiting the cantinas ruins. Iseno headed straight off to her apartment after the event, completely exhausted from the new form of conflict. This drove her to train further to combat against these 'force-sensitives' later on. Equipment and Abilities Equipment Iseno Vizine was a silent and fast paced killer. Her strategies revolved around purely having control over the enemies through illusion, power-play and preemptive strikes. Equipment that she used comes as the following: *'A custom designed, wrist mounted data-pad' that is used for bounty tracking, financing; communication, and the distribution of shock traps (See below) to the battlefield. The data-pad is designed to carry a short range frequency jammer, which would block communications, and is fitted with controls to a majority of Iseno's tools. *'A specially designed, and flattened/smaller version of a shock grenade.' Commonly known as a shock trap; the small device is a lethal weapon if charged up enough, as well as directed to only one or two victims. In total, a shock trap can deliver a non-lethal blow to any lifeforms that come near it, and holds them in an electrostatic shock that essentially is disallowing them from moving their muscles. The shock has a circumference of approximately 3 metres, and cannot travel through obstacles. This shock can spread out enough to disable five victims for a short period of time, which is enough to completely disable one of them. Usually, it is possible for victims to pull themselves out of the shocks effects, due to it not completely disabling their functions. This makes it a perfect ambush tool. * Smoke grenades. The name gives it away, as it is a small containment unit that expels smoke into the air. This smoke is non-lethal, though can disorient opponents who enter it. This smoke can be used for tactical usage, in order for providing covered escape, or concealing allies and self in a tight enclosed space. In larger, more exposed areas; the smoke grenade would be virtually useless, because opponents can pinpoint the general area the smoke grenade is, as well as being able to surround the cloud. This grenade sets up perfect ambushes, combined with any forms of thermal vision or surprise. *'Repulsorlift personal jump pack'. This jump pack is used to cover great distances in short periods of time, and is able to be adjusted in order for different directional thrusts. In a combat scenario, a skilled user could use this jump pack to actually rotate themselves 180 degrees around an opponent in an almost perfect circumference, which allows them to fire on their opponent while receiving minimal damage. It could also be used to propel the user forwards at a 45 degree angle upwards, which would allow them to move distances up to 20 meters, from a stand still start. The jump pack is essentially an escape tactic, in order to keep the enemy confused on the users whereabouts, as well as giving them a hard time aiming at the user due to fast movement. *'Ascension cables. '''Usage of the ascension cable is very common throughout most Bounty Hunters, and even in Military forces. This device is attached onto the end of a blaster, and allows for a grappling hook to be fired up a cliff, or wall. They can then abseil the wall with ease, the device reeling them upwards whilst they climb. Ascension cables are generally quiet if the user is a skilled climber, and takes it slow; though the grappling hook itself can make loud noises when attaching to a surface. In scenarios where it is a smooth wall, ascension cables come with another attachment called a 'Mag-lock' which can be fired instead of the grappling hook. This will magnetize to any metal surfaces that are magnetic, but is otherwise useless in other scenarios. *'Magno-grip boots.' Usage of magno-grip boots are common in Military, and with professional bounty hunters. These boots allowed the user to magnetize themselves to a surface, which disallowed them from being carried away from the surface to a certain extent. The magnetism is not strong enough to hold the user to a surface against the force of gravity, unless they restricted their own movement. The magno-grips were only commonly used in vacuums, when gravity was voided. This would allow users to walk along the surfaces of starships and fleet ships whilst out in space; for whatever reason. *'Thermal detonation devices. Usage of the '''Thermal Detonator is extremely common in the known universe. Military's, thugs; criminals, and even civilians could get their hands on the devices if they so wished. The device was essentially a small, spherical device that could cause a deadly blast of thermal energy. It was also incredibly safe to carry, due to it being unable to go off unless activated. The more deadly version of the thermal detonator was known as the Thermal Imploder, which was never used commonly by much. The device rarely saw usage even in the military, being used by more elite troopers. It had a much larger detonation, but instead of an explosion there was an implosion. These devices could be used to eliminate large groups of enemies that were clumped together, and even cause damage to a rather wide area. Thermal imploders were even capable of severely damaging large vehicles. These devices could also be linked with a remote detonator; which would charge up the thermal device and allow it to fire within a given time. The remote controlled explosives/implosions could not be contained for long, taking approximately ten minutes before the charger overwhelmed the capsule, causing it to explode regardless of the detonation sequence being triggered. The device could only be deactivated if it was manually deactivated, but the user could simply detonate before a successful defuse could happen. *'Macrobinoculars. '''Macrobinoculars are a commodity among all lifeforms, as they were used to spot objects a distance away. For Bounty Hunters and Military; the binoculars could be equipped with heat/thermal vision to clearly see opponents in the distance. With the right calibrations, they can easily be used to spot nearby heat signatures through walls as well. This grants a major tactical advantage of a battlefield, and is paired nicely with smoke grenades (See above) to pinpoint opponents on the other side of the smokescreen. *'Personal Energy Shield. The use of an energy shield has been a very common part of warfare throughout the universe; dating as far back to the Mandalorian Wars. The basic shield was capable of blocking energy attacks from blaster bolts and lightsaber attacks, and later models could protect against the likes of sonic and temperature attacks, as well as electrical and kinetic attacks. Iseno specifically used an energy shield calibrated to withstand the basics, and it could absorb electrical and sonic attacks. It however, was severely weakened by lightsaber attacks, and could only withstand a few strikes. It also could be immediately shortcircuited by an electrical attack, but it did protect Iseno from the attack itself before shutting down. This required a large amount of power, and was rechargeable over time. Iseno could activate it manually from her wrist-mounted data-pad. -- Incomplete Weaponry Iseno Vizine had plentiful sums of equipment to enable her strategies to go into play, but this would all be near to useless for a combat situation without equally deadly weapons. Weapons that she used come as the following: *'''Custom EE3 Carbine Rifle. The customized EE3 rifle bore the standard issue 3 round burst fire per trigger pull. It had a smooth shoulder stock to maximize possible stability, and had a scope for long ranged scenarios. Strangely, the EE3 blaster was most commonly used with hip fire by more professional users, as it had the stability and general accuracy to do so. The blaster had a removable front, which would allow it to become more like its successor; the EE4. With a shortened barrel, the weapons spread fire would increase. This made it a deadly CQC weapon, and allowed its user to effectively take advantage of both long range and close range scenarios, whilst dominating mid range scenarios with either option. The weapon had an incredible rate of fire, the burst firing able to be timed just right to the point that it could melt through opponents armour in a matter of seconds. This led to a rather quick overheating time, so skilled users would usually peek in and out of cover at very fast paces; whilst taking out several opponents during the small time frame. *'Basic EE4 blaster rifle. '''The EE4 was the successor to the '''EE3 carbine rifle', and was superior to its parent in close quarters scenarios, with a faster fire rate accompanied with spread fire. The spread fire eliminated its chances at long range, however. The EE4 also only fired two shots, unlike its previous model, so the spread fire was a little limited to what it could be with further engineering. *'EC-17 Hold-Out Blaster. '''The EC-17 was more commonly known as '''Scout Pistols' due to their usage by Imperial Scout Troopers of the Galactic Empire. It was accompanied with a pressure sensitive grip, and upon trigger pull would very quick fire a rather deadly shot. A single shot was capable of wounding a target, and two shots would most likely kill someone. These blasters were very small, and this large sum of damage led to a very quick overheating. This meant it followed its own name very well, as it was meant to be a last resort blaster that be pulled and fired quickly at a singular opponent marching on the users cover. *'Vibroknife.' The vibroknife was a knife that had been imbued with a small vibration generator in its hilt, and accompanied with a cortosis weave. This made the weapon vibrate at a high frequency, making it more efficient at cutting through objects. This also made it capable of parrying lightsabers, though at such a small size it would be very unlikely in beating a lightsaber, purely as defensive blocks with a skilled hand. The vibroknife was a commodity, being seen used by stealth operatives in the military, all the way down to the likes of civilians for self defense. Armor Iseno Vizine, as a successful Bounty Hunter, cannot solely rely on pure luck and skill to avoid death from a blaster bolt hitting her, let alone avoid every shot. Even with the likes of lightsabers; she needs to be able to survive at least one or two blows from if she wants to live on. Iseno's body armor consists of her original Beskar Iron and Durasteel plating, which she has integrated into a more suitable and less attention drawing armor set that could fit underneath robes without being obvious. Though this lowered her protection, it did give her less of a target on her chest. The Beskar Iron plating in her armor is a bit weighty, but it is spread out enough over her body to protect her most vital areas from lethal blows from the likes of blaster fire, and lightsabers, and other weapons. Durasteel plating covered the rest of her body, to the extent that it would not actually restrict her movement. This armor was then covered in a thin layer of plastoid, which would soften the blow from blaster bolts furthermore, though provide no further protection against kinetic weapons or lightsabers. Underneath all this armor; Iseno was accompanied with a black body suit for insulation in cold environments, and maximizing comfort under the armor. The armor came with a crude, inbuilt combat medic; which could be manually activated to inject painkillers into the body, so that further treatment could be taken care of. Her helmet was a complete remake of her original helmet, losing the same Mandalorian design to a more crudely built, but efficient Beskar Iron plated durasteel mask. This protects the front of her face to the farthest possible extent, that only the likes of lightsabers could potentially cause direct damage to her face, though physical attacks like a collision would cause kinetic shock as normal. The masks visor came equipped with a short range thermal vision, which paired excellently with her tactics of misdirection. This short range limited its use, but it actually revealed heat signatures whilst keeping her general view unrestricted by impaired vision, so she could efficiently locate and fire on close ranged targets. Physical Attributes/Abilities Iseno as a female twi'lek was quite a tall lifeform. Her physiology allowed her to develop quite a strong physique in an athletic and agile sense, albeit the lacking of gaining pure raw strength to combat against brutish enemies. This athletic, agile, and decently strong physique was what allowed her to excel in her training as a Mandalorian through physical combat. Iseno became a living weapon in hand to hand combat, like most other Mandalorians. This fighting technique was a hard and fast hitting move that prevented precognitive knowledge to a very large extent, as one hit could render a combatant incapacitated or wounded. Even the Jedi themselves would struggle in hand to hand combat against a Mandalorian, as a Mandalorian could match or even counter and Jedi's unarmed techniques. The fighting technique was very brutal, but this fit perfectly with Iseno's style anyways. Iseno had developed a rather impressive reaction time throughout her time training. It is assumed that this is from her constant attempts of escape or theft during her time as a slave, as she would constantly be on alert for incoming hostilities. This time was at the natural peak, as she could fire on enemies accurately during her time while midair in a horizontal jump pack projectile path. She was also very attentive with choosing moments perfectly, like rolling through a battlefield at the precise moment when enemies began to slow down fire from overheating, or activating her protective equipment at the right times. This can also be seen when she is peaking in and out of cover with her EE3 carbine rifle or EE4 blaster rifle, as these weapons are most effective when rapidly fired and then allowed to cool down for a moment before continuing. This is impressive, because when peaking out of cover; she has only a couple seconds to pinpoint the targets location, and fire on them, and then recover. --Unfinished. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mandalorians Category:Mercenaries